Tips and Tricks
Stuck on a level? These tips and tricks will surely help you! These tips and tricks are based on my gameplay experience. I guarantee you that this will rarely fail. Read on! Tips *Don't go all rambo and shoot bots without going in cover. Cover is your best friend. *If you completed a wave, go to cover and reload. This will really help you a lot. *Fight enemies according to this class hirearchy: Blasters, Slicers, Grenadiers, Gunners *Fight enemies according to this element hirearchy if two or more enemies are in the same class (e.g. Gunner, Gunner, Slicer): Corrosive, Laser, Explosive, Lightning, Bullet *If you are fighting Gunners, go to the right-most/left-most cover and fire at them. Then, swipe up to jump to the opposite side cover. Every time you do that, the bots need time to find where you are. Use this opportunity to shoot them. Keep repeating this until they die. *If you are fighting Grenadiers, keep changing covers. Every time a grenade goes in your cover, change covers. *If you are fighting Slicers, go to the cover opposite to the beam direction and shoot them. Then, swipe up to jump to the opposite side cover when the beam almost reaches you and continue shooting at them. Keep repeating this until they die. *If you are fighting Blasters, go to the right-most/left-most cover and shoot them. When their energy blast is starting to shrink, swipe up to jump to the opposite side cover and shoot them. It means that they are about to shoot. Don't try hiding behind a cover when they shoot. The explosion will still hurt you. Keep repeating this until they die. *Change your weapons according to your needs. Don't always choose the strongest weapon (laser). Sometimes you might need a gatling gun for its capacity, a Tesla gun (that's what I call it) for its spreading ability, a corrosive gun for its fire rate, or a laser gun for damage. You might need a corrosive grenade for its slowly-killing ability or a stun grenade for its (you know it) stun. Know your weapons! *Change your armor according to your needs. Before playing a mission, look at the enemy types by tapping the mission and looking at the most bottom of the picture. If it has electric and corrosive type enemies, find an armor that covers them both. If it has laser and explosion type enemy, find an armor that covers them both. If you can't find an armor that covers them both, choose the armor that covers the most damaging enemy (e.g. corrosive and bullet, choose an armor that covers corrosive). *If you are fighting an O.G.R.E., combine all the tactics from all the enemies (Gunner + Grenadier + Slicer + Blaster = O.G.R.E.) because it will use all the weapons from all the enemies. No exceptions. The armor rule doesn't apply in this situation. Choose the armor that has the most HP because it's useless to choose the armor that covers the strongest elements. The elements will be random. It can choose to fire out a corrosive beam or a laser beam, shoot a corrosive blast, stun blast or laser blast or even shoot a ordinary grenade, stun grenade or corrosive grenade. Tricks *Want to get a lot of cash but don't want to waste money on it? Complete Easy and Medium campaigns. Once you reach the Hard campaign, play the 1st mission. You will salvage either Straight Razor (Tier 3 Laser Gun), Dragon Scale (Tier 3 Explosive-Laser Armor) or Quick Draw v2.0 (Tier 2 Quick Draw). Repeat the mission until you get all of them. If you already got all of them, keep playing to get more salvage and sell the extra ones (e.g. Dragon Scale x2, sell one). Sometimes if you already played too much, the salvage will only be Quick Draw v2.0. To solve this problem, wait 1-2 hours and start playing again. You will now get either Straight Razor, Dragon Scale or Quick Draw v2.0. *Try to destroy all the Destructables in a mission as it gives you extra cash. *Try to get as minimal damage as you can it gives you extra cash too. My EPOCH setup Liquefier (Tier 4 Corrosive Gun) Damage: 12 Rate of Fire: 0.04 Faster Projectiles Golden Hydra (Tier 4 Explosion-Laser Armor) Defense: 607 Repair Rate: 30 Credits: 10% Splatterhaus (Tier 4 Corrosive Grenade) Recharge: 12 Duration: 12.0 Damage: 180 Ragnarok (Tier 4 Explosive Rocket) Recharge: 55 Damage: 55 Payload: 5 Shield v3.0 (Tier 3 Shield) Recharge: 11 Duration: 8 Projectile Barrier (blocks bullets from Gunners and beams from Slicers)